One big problem with corrosion on marine trailers is while the trailer sits at a boat ramp all day, while the owner is boating, it has salt drying all over everything. So devices such as hand held sprayers, buckets of water, and hose or plumbing pipes attached to trailers have all been used to clean off salt. All of the devices listed require a fresh water source near the trailer. This new and useful apparatus will allow for fresh water wash down at remote ramps that do not have a pressurized water source.